


How I Met Your Father

by theawkwardone



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawkwardone/pseuds/theawkwardone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll update faster when I get good comments : )</p></blockquote>





	How I Met Your Father

How I Met Your Father  
(A Harry Styles One Shot Series/Fanfiction)

"Mamma, how did you meet Papa?" she tugged slightly on my arm, her small hands wrapped around my forearm.  
"Well Iz, it started seven years ago." I said patting her curly hair, smiling to myself.  
\----- XFACTOR 2012---  
"Hello love, tell us a bit about yourself."  I looked at the panel of judges, seeing the familiar Gary, Louis, and Tulisa, then Rita Ora.   
"I'm Emma, Emma Young. I'm eighteen, and I've just graduated from uni. "  
"Is that so? Well Emma, what are you singing for us?"   
I looked around the O2, taking in the majority of the crowd.  
"A team, by Ed Sheehan?"  
"Alright then."   
I breathed in, then out signing the first few lines.

White lips, pale face  
Breathing in snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste  
Light's gone, day's end  
Struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries

And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cos we're just under the upperhand  
And go mad for a couple of grams  
And she don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly! 

Ripped gloves, raincoat  
Tried to swim and stay afloat  
Dry house, wet clothes  
Loose change, bank notes  
Weary-eyed, dry throat  
Call girl, no phone

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries

And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cos we're just under the upperhand  
And go mad for a couple of grams  
But she don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
An angel will die  
Covered in white  
Closed eye  
And hoping for a better life  
This time, we'll fade out tonight  
Straight down the line

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
They scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
And we're all under the upperhand  
Go mad for a couple of grams  
And we don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland  
Or sell love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly  
To fly, fly  
Angels to fly, to fly, to fly  
Angels to die

"Well, hands down I give you a yes." Tulsa smiled, my eyes widened.  
"I agree. It's a yes from me too." Gary agreed.   
"Yes." Louis smiled.  
"You have an amazing voice, and talent. I say yes."   
By then I was beaming.   
"we'll see you at boot camp then." I waved and moved off of the stage.

"Oh Em, I'm so proud of you." my mum grinned, wrapping me in a hug.   
"Us too." I turned around, it was Eleanor and Louis.  
"El! Lou! I thought you lot were busy."  
"Well, we thought we'd take time out to see our favorite god-sister."Louis smiled, "besides, we were gonna introduce you to the lads and stuff."  
I raised an eyebrow, Louis knew just how much I loved his bandmates.  
"Really?"  
"Yup, and their girlfriends. Perrie and Dani are lovely." Eleanor smiled looking at my mum, "Is that alright auntie Cat?"  
"Oh yeah, is that alright with you or would you like to celebrate with Emma?"  
"Oh no it's alright. Now you lot have fun. But not that kind of fun."  
"Bye mum."  
\-----------------------------------  
We walked out of the arena, followed by Paul who I hadn't seen in ages.  
"Paul!" I wrapped him into a large hug.  
"I haven't seen you since you were a wee child! Look at you all grown up an-"  
"Legal." Louis added.  
"You're eighteen already? Where has time gone?"  
"I don't know, but I think you'll be glad to know I've graduated from uni!"  
"Uni? At eighteen? I thought you were skipping uni for X factor, which by the way congratulations."  
"Oh thank you-"  
"Come on now, I want you to meet the lads." Louis cut me off.  
I looked at Eleanor who laughed, "He's rather excited for the two most important people in his life to meet."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update faster when I get good comments : )


End file.
